Touhou  Mystic Star Raid
by SubarashikiGensouSekai999
Summary: Summary: Reimu, Marisa, Yuka, and Mima return to Makai years after the events in Mystic Square. Larger amounts of youkai are pouring out and Reimu wants to know why. However, what she finds may shock her. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Touhou ~ Mystic Star Raid

Summary: The residents of Makai are acting up again. More and more youkai are pouring through the border. However, they are acting peaceful, unlike the time before when Shinki was trying to take down the Border. Reimu, Marisa, Yuka and the recently reincarnated Mima head to the depths of Makai to find out what's going on, but they don't see what they expected.

Chapter 1: Highly Responsive to…Pocky?

A girl sighs as she flies through the depths of what looks like a dangerous world. This girl is the Wonderful Shrine Maiden of Paradise, Hakurei Reimu. She and her "rival turned best friend", Kirisame Marisa, "enemy turned acquaintance", Kazami Yuka, and the Mysterious Immortal Spirit of Gensokyo, Mima, are travelling into the depths of Makai, for the second time.

"When will we get to Shinki's lair already, ze~?" Marisa complained for the twentieth time that hour. "I'm bored and Makai isn't exactly the ideal hangout spot, ze."

Reimu's eye twitched. "Marisa, if you don't stop complaining, I can, and will use my Gensou Fuuin -Spread- on you." The Red-White Miko turned to Mima and said, "How could you put up with her for as long as you did? She had to have been worse than she is now."

Mima shook her head, "She was never this bad when I asked her to do something." Yuka pitches in, "Maybe it was after she STOLE MY MOVE, and stopped learning from you and started living with Reimu that it happened."

Marisa flinches at the statement, "Yuuuuuuuukaaaaaaaaa, I didn't steal it, I just…borrowed it. And made it better, da ze."

Yuka's red eyes glimmered with insanity as she slowly turned to Marisa, the grip on her parasol tightening, "Would you really like to test that statement against my Double Spark?"

Reimu and Mima, both having had enough, yelled, "THAT'S ENOUGH ALREADY! SHUT UP NOW!"

There was silence for a few minutes, followed by the sound of a child's giggling. A male child. A male child safely standing on one of the spires pushing its way into the air, in the middle of Makai.

Reimu's eyes widened at the sight, "Who would leave a child to fend for itself in MAKAI, of all places? That's absolutely despicable."

The 6 year old child merely smiled in an 'I-know-a-secret-that-you-don't' way before saying, "Hiya! That is how humans greet each other right?" Gold eyes full innocence and playfulness stare into the shocked face of the four women before him.

Reimu was surprised. She never expected the boy to be a youkai. Considering the fact that every youkai she had faced was female, most males were human and never harmed except by accident, or an insane youkai attacks them.

Marisa was rather excited. She could feel the power he radiated; it was equal to that of an Extra Stage Mid Boss right now. She HAD to fight him. That or she wanted to kidnap and rape him, one can't be too sure of these things.

Yuka was in a state between sexual lust and absolute disgust. She could feel the power wafting off of the child. It made her youkai blood howl with excitement and lust. However, her brain was retching at the fact that a mere child was doing this to her.

Mima was not totally shocked. She remembered bits and pieces from all of her previous lives, some of which involved rather…raunchy moments with male humans and youkai. So seeing another was just another drop in the pan.

The Gold Eyed Youkai of Mysteries spoke up and said, "Ya know, this is mom's territory and she's gotten stronger since the last intruders. So has everyone since Alice-neechan left. By the way you wouldn't happen to have any Pocky on you, would you? Any flavor would do."

Marisa opens her mouth to shout something, only for Reimu to interrupt and say, "Your mother? Who is your mother? Oh, and here, I guess. I had it saved for later, but I guess you can have it." She threw a box of pocky to the child as she said this.

The boy smiled and flew over to the box and, after opening the box and removing one to put in his mouth to eat, he says, "Thanks a lot Kohaku-neechan (Red-White Big Sis). I thought Shirokuro-nee (Black-White Big Sis) would have some. Oh, I almost forgot, I'm Orion. Hoshizora Orion. I'm Shinki's adopted son. Who are you girls, anyway?" The recently named Orion look questioningly at the group before him.

Yuka answered his question with, "We are simply curious people from Gensokyo. Youkai have been pouring through the border and acting peacefully. We were going to ask Shinki if the border was destroyed, but it was fine."

Orion moves to respond, but four female voices call out simultaneously, "ORION! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Soon after the voices are revealed as a girl with blue hair, a girl with blonde hair and red eyes, the silver haired Shinki, and a girl with red hair fly out behind Orion. He then calls, "I'M OVER HERE!"

The girl with red hair, that appeared to be the same age as Orion, flew over and smacked him upside the head, "YOU BAKA! Why the crap are you all the way out here! Yuki and Mai were worried when you skipped the lessons. AGAIN. Honestly, sometimes I wonder if you want to stay and idiot."

"Priiiiiism, don't do that! You know I think those lesson are useless. I already have my patterns set and my spell cards created! You've seen them! Plus, I would have just skipped out in between anyway." Orion whined while holding his head from the smack.

Yuki, the blond with red eyes, crossed her arms and said, "That's still not an excuse not to at least leave a note or something." Mai nods, "…you could have gotten hurt, Orion-sama." Shinki, who finally notices the girls who were staying silent, says to them, "And why are you talking to my old punching bags anyway?"

Marisa, who managed to stay silent through everything except Shinki's insult, shouted, "Hey, we were not your punching bags, ze! If anything, you were our punching bag, Shinki!"

Orion and Prism rolled their eyes and Orion, turned to Prism and smirked, "You want to something bang out of order?" his response was a similar smirk and a nod as he grabbed Prism's hand and flew toward the Border Space.

Neither, the Mystic Square Makai group nor the player group noticed, too caught up in the argument about who was whose punching bag. Only when Mai looked over to where the children were supposed to be, did she tap Yuki on the shoulder and say, "Ano, Yuki-chan, Orion and Prism are gone," did everyone else notice.

Then came the freak out. Oh, what fun.

Reimu's reaction was looking around her rapidly, Marisa blinked, Yuka raised an eyebrow, and Mima clapped like an air head, "What fast young children!"

Shinki was already flying toward the Border Space along with Yuki and Mai, all three calling for the young children that seem to love causing mischief. Reimu, wanting to make sure the three didn't do something destructive to Gensokyo during their desperation, chased after them having Marisa, Yuka and Mima follow.

* * *

"Orion, you know how mad Mom's gonna be when she finds us. Why are we still out here?" "Calm down, I'm just trying to see if I can make a mental map of the general area. Since we know she'll come sooner or later, we'll just go back through the border once mom's looking for us."

The short conversation came from Orion, who was trying to memorize the landscape, and Prism, who was trying to get him to go back into the Makai gate. Orion finished memorizing the area and landed, saying, "There, I'm done. Now all we have to do is wait for Mom, Yuki, and Mai to pass through the gate we walk in, then walk out and get their attention. We don't get in trouble for leaving, and we get to see the outside world once. "

Prism is silent then says, "That has to be the riskiest plan you've come up with to date. It's also the smartest. Who are you and what have you done to the idiot named Orion?" She says jokingly.

"That, my friend, is a mystery that even Yukari-neechan can't solve." Orion responds as they hide near the gate. Only moments after Shinki and her Mystic Square entourage fly out of the Border Space and look for them.

Orion signals to Prism to be quiet and follow him. They successfully sneak back into the gate and turn to call out to them. Unfortunately, Orion never anticipated running into Reimu and the others.

Literally.

The sound of the collision caused Shinki to turn toward it to see the two on the ground near Reimu and Marisa, all four of them holding some body part. Shinki immediately flies over and asks, "Are you two alright? Where did you go? Why didn't you say anything?" She continued to bombard them with questions until she paused and said, "Well? Aren't you going to answer me?"

"You were bombarding us with questions without giving us time to answer. Now that you've stopped, we will." Orion stated in the closest thing he could get to an absolute deadpan. Prism giggled and added, "We were kinda surprised too. You did fly right by us after all."

Shinki blinked, "I did? I didn't see you before now. When?" "Right as you were leaving the Border Space. We were watching the Youkai move through the gate. You flew right under us."

"And in order, we're fine-"

"To the Border Space-"

"We tried but you were to into the conversation you were having-"

"They just flew out of nowhere-"

"And we're hungry!" The two switched of answering the questions until the last one were they spoke in unison.

Shinki laughed at that. "Well, then I guess we'll have to go get you two something to eat won't we?" She lifts the two children youkai up to her shoulders and lifts off the ground. She remembers the intruders to Makai and turns to them. "I don't know or care why you came to Makai. All you need to know is this: I convinced the Makaian youkai to not to cause as much trouble as they did years ago. Now leave, I need to get some food for these two."

With that last parting message, Shinki flew off, followed closely by Yuki and Mai. Reimu simply stared after the five as they left back to the recesses of Makai where they made their home.

It would be the last time anyone from Gensokyo saw the children of Makai for ten years.

**

* * *

Well, what do you think? It's my first story so please be somewhat gentle. Oh, and for those who don't know, Orion and Prism are OC's created by me and my friends. Basically they are the closest thing to friends they've had so far.**

**Orion's basic outfit right now is a white t shirt and black shorts. Prism's is basically a smaller version of Shinki's outfit in Mystic Square, the fifth Touhou game and last of the PC-98 era, just being a crimson red, not the light red it is in the game. **

**Shinki, Yuki and Mai where the same thing they do in Mystic Square, Reimu, Marisa, and Yuka are wearing the Phantasmagoria of Flower View outfits. Mima's wearing what she usually does.**

**I don't own Touhou, or any references I make. Nor do I own any other series I reference.**

**I do however own Orion and partially own the Prism in this story. She belongs to another of my friends.**

**Please give some advice on how to make my story better! **


	2. Chapter 2

Touhou ~ Mystic Star Raid

**Here's the next chapter. This one will contain an actual fight scene and displays two of the spell cards I made for my character. **

**Oh and since I wasn't clear last chapter, the only people to go back and forth to Makai were Mima and Yukari (who shows up this chapter). Why? Cause I said so.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: The Gears of Time Begin to Turn

It's been ten years since Reimu, Marisa, Mima, and Yuka went to Makai.

The flow of youkai slowed three years after, and Reimu stopped caring. However, she did notice that Yukari started showing up less, but passed it off as something wrong with the borders…or Yuyuko acting up again. Reimu shook her head, '_There's no use thinking about it. Yukari's really weird like that.' _

Then, she hears a pair of arguing voices above the shrine. She knows she was alone and Suika left earlier to go get drunk with Yuugi on the Mountain of Faith. She moves closer to the voices, holding her charms in her hand. As she gets closer, the voices start to distinguish themselves.

"I told you to follow me. Now look we're lost because YOU didn't want to listen to me!" The male voice spoke accusingly.

"Well, if you'd actually paid attention when I said that we were looking for YUKARI's house so you could return that spell card you STOLE from her, then MAYBE we would be there by now!" The female voice sounded angry at the first voice.

"And I TOLD YOU I didn't steal it! She GAVE it to me!" Reimu went fully toward the two voices, which seemed familiar, and said, "Who are you and what are you doing in the shrine?"

The male blinked, and said "Oh, hi Reimu. We aren't staying long we're just looking for Yukari. Have you seen her?" The person, who looked about sixteen, sounded sincere but Reimu was suspicious. She doesn't remember meeting anyone like him except the kid from ten years ago.

The girl rolled her eyes, and said, "Oh suuuure, ask the miko for directions. I'm positive Yukari would show herself to her." She said sarcastically. She then smacked the man upside the head. "Don't be stupid. Why would a youkai of all things do something like that?"

"Well, us technically." The male's gold eyes sparked with annoyance at the question she asked. '_Wait, gold eyes?' _She only knew one person with gold eyes. "Orion?" Reimu was skeptical, but if she was right… "Yeah, that's me. Why the questioning about who I am?" The girl, whom she suspected was Prism, twitched her eyebrow, "Oh, GREAT. She knows who you are. Way to go genius."

"Then you must be Prism. So you are those kids from ten years ago. Why are you looking for Yukari?" Reimu was slightly surprised. They looked different and acted slightly different, but she recognized their looks.

"They are probably looking for me because of the little present I gave Orion." A disembodied female voice says. A gap opens above the three and Yukari rises out from it. Orion smiles slightly, Prism frowns, and Reimu was surprised. "You know them, Yukari?" Yukari, having already moved the gap to the ground before stepping off and walking toward the two youkai, turned to Reimu and said, "I've been teaching these two how to make spell cards. I gave Orion one of my many spell cards as a guide to what one should look like. Was there a problem with the card?"

Orion shook his head and started to speak, "Well, I was-" "Wait, he didn't steal that spell card from you? He was telling the truth, you really gave it to him?" Prism interrupted his explanation with the question. Yukari raised an eyebrow. "Yes, is that a problem?"

"Well, no. Sorry, I jumped to conclusions since he just had it the day after our lessons." Yukari smiled and patted Prism on the head, causing her to pout. She hates it when people do that. Yukari looks at Orion and asks, "Which card was she talking about?" Orion pulls out a card with the words "Yukari's Arcanum 'Danmaku Bounded Field'" on it. "This one, Yukari. The one you said was your strongest spell card. I studied it and actually created something similar."

"Did you now? Such a talented student I have." Yukari praises his accomplishment, causing a blush to appear on his face.

"I-it wasn't that good. Just a basic spell card is all it is."

"You don't truly know that until you test it against someone. Now where to find a test dummy?"

Orion opened his mouth to make a suggestion, however he was cut off by a scream of "THERE YOU TWO ARE! I'M GONA RIP YOU TWO TO PIECES!"

All turned to the screamer, Orion and Prism sweatdropping already knowing who it is. Reimu also sweatdropped recognizing who was speaking, "What did you two do to Marisa to get her so pissed?"

Marisa, having finally landed, stomped toward Orion. She started to pull out her signature mini-hakkero before Yukari stopped her. "Get out of my way Yukari! That kid your protecting is gonna taste a full powered Final Spark down his throat!"

Reimu asks, "Why are you so pissed at them? What could they have done to you?" Marisa glares at both teen youkai, Orion specifically, and replies, "The girl I don't really care about. But that boy needs to die. NOW!"

Orion has an idea a few moments after that. They have the perfect test dummy and only he saw it. He grinned and says, "Come on, slowpoke. You know you can't catch me anyway." Reimu looked at him like he was insane. Calling Marisa slow was the equivalent of signing your own death warrant. NO ONE called Marisa slow. The last person to do that was sent to Komachi, the Guide of the River to the Afterlife, and she felt sorry for him.

Marisa only got angrier. "WIL YOU STOP CALLING ME SLOW, ALREADY! I ALREADY WANT TO MASSACRE YOU!" Orion merely grinned and thought, '_That's right, fall right into my trap. Stupid witches thinking their stronger than everyone else._' Orion then said, "Then why don't you prove it, Miss slowest person in all of Gensokyo? If you can dodge all of my Spell cards, then I will acknowledge your speed as fast. But not as fast as me, after all you can't out speed a falling star. "

"Bring it, ze!" Marisa replied, her speech tick returning showing she was calmer. She rose to the air above the Hakurei Shrine. She yelled, "Come on, ze! I don't have all day!"

"Alright, let's start this off!" Orion was already in the air and pulling out the spell card before Marisa even had much of a chance to prepare herself. He pulled out his first spell card and activated by calling out, "Star sign 'Belt of the Stars'!"

As soon as he yelled that a ring of yellow orbs shoots out to the area between them. Marisa saw result, and believed that was the spell card's effect. She started to fly around the ring, which started to spin. Very fast, so fast that all you could see was a ring of yellow spinning. Then the bullets started flying in every direction.

Marisa's eyes widened as she started flying everywhere dodging the bullets sent at her. There were a couple close calls, and one even grazed, but didn't hit, her. After a couple seconds it stops, only for two, smaller circles to replace them. As the bullets started flying she noticed that there were way more bullets than before. She looks to where Orion is as sees him firing bullets as well, a large grin on his face.

From the ground, Reimu, Yukari and Prism are watching the spell card's results. Yukari was nodding appraisingly, Reimu was face palming at Marisa's impulsive nature getting her in trouble again, and Prism was shocked at the massive amount of bullets that were being shot around by the spell card. She had seen what some spell cards looked like and the one being used look way more advanced than the others. She immediately turned to Yukari to ask about it. "It's amazing what a change of difficulty setting on a card can do for it. Isn't that right, Prism?"

Prism was silent for a moment. Then she asked, "Wh-what difficulty level is it set to?" Yukari smiles mischievously, before saying one word that actually got Reimu to feel bad for the "ordinary" magician, and confused Prism to no end, "Phantasm."

Reimu looked up to where Marisa was getting bombarded with bullets. Reimu shook her head, "Yep, she's screwed."

Meanwhile, in the air, Marisa was panting heavily after the long period of dodging. She had gotten some direct hits on her and could only take about two or three more hits before unconsciousness. Orion grinned and pulled out his next card. "The next card will be worse than the last one. I hope you're ready for this one!"

Orion pulls out the card he made based on Yukari's card. It had the words "Stars Sol Arcanum 'Black hole, White hole'" written across the top. He activated it, with a quick call of the cards name.

After activating it, four white orbs shot out from Orion toward the four corners the two had stayed within. Afterwards, four black orbs formed a ring around Orion. He grinned and said, "Take your best shot."

Marisa knew she probably wouldn't be able to dodge this one. So she decided to make good on the promise she made before. She grabbed her mini-hakkero and started firing her own bullets at him. What she didn't realize was that all the bullets she shot were being sucked into the black holes surrounding him.

What she did notice, however, was the large mass of bullets launching from the white orbs he sent out earlier. She dodged as best she could, but was forced to launch a Master Spark to get rid of most of the bullets.

Orion grinned, she was acting exactly as he had planned she would. He had to take a couple of hits for it but the final part of the spell card came now. The black orbs absorbed the Master Spark, and the white orbs had laser markers for where the omni-directional laser blast would hit. A few seconds after, lasers shot out hitting Marisa, who had dodged into the path of the laser to avoid a mass of bullets.

Marisa, having not been expecting the laser, yelled in surprise, "Ah! Where did that come from?" Then she saw the laser pointers and the bullets heading toward her. "Oh, come on, ze!"

For another thirty seconds, to Marisa it was another two hours, the spell card died, the card's time length having finally reached an end.

He began to pull out another card, but Yukari interrupted with a quick, "That's enough, Orion." Orion looks down toward her and complained, "Come ooooon, Yukari! I haven't been able to let loose like this in a long time."

"I could tell, you were overly excited once it started. However, if you continue you'll run out of spell cards before you get back to Makai."

"But we aren't supposed to go back for another year! Shinki's preparing something important and we can't interfere with it."

"Oh, is she now? Well then, it can't be helped. Where are you supposed to stay?"

Orion looked sheepishly at Yukari. "Weeeeell, we were supposed to stay with some friend of hers named Mima, but no one knows that name. We asked around and found that Reimu knew where she lived so we just decided to stay with Reimu down here."

Reimu blinked. They…just decided to stay with her? '_THAT ISN'T RIGHT!_' Reimu yelled in her head. Reimu was just about to protest with just that, but Yukari states, "That is a good idea, Orion."

"Don't I get a say in this, Yukari?"

"Oh, you do. I just thought that you would let them stay, instead of sending them off to fend for themselves. With the massive increase in insane youkai attacks, they would never be able to survive."

"W-well, when you put it like that…"

"Then, you agree. Quite generous of you, Reimu." Yukari smiles as though she had planned out everything, which she has for about 85% of the situation.

Orion, who had landed during Reimu and Yukari's short conversation, and Prism both looked at Reimu, and grinned an 'I'm going to prank you so hard' grin, and said, "Thank you for letting us stay. Please take care of us."

Reimu simply sweatdropped as she looked at the two teenagers that would be living with her for a year. '_How do I get myself into these messes?_' She thought despondently.

* * *

…**Well how was it? I know it might seem rushed; I was trying to get my ideas out quickly before I forgot them.**

**The outfits Orion and Prism are wearing (and will be wearing for the rest of the fic unless otherwise described) are pretty different than earlier when they were six.**

**Orion is wearing white pants with a black stripe down the legs, an open white jacket with a furred lining and grey star shaped patterns, revealing a plain grey shirt, and a small chain holding a drill resembling the core drill from Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. **

**Prism is wearing jeans, a short sleeved dark colored shirt, and a multicolored vest jacket.**

**Everyone else is wearing the most recent outfit. By that I mean the outfit from whatever game they were in last. Check the Touhou wiki for actual pics.**

**Please review and help me make this better !**


End file.
